A Stranger's Assistance
by drcarpediem
Summary: AU-Sam never comes out of the pit and Dean is still living with Lisa and Ben. A car crash happens and Dean is left fighting for his life. Outsider POV
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is an alternate universe where Sam doesn't come back. He still in the pit and Dean is still living with Lisa and Ben. This is an outsider POV, because I just love these_.

'Finally. I am finally done with my rounds at the hospital," thought young Dr. Brooklyn Street as she was driving home from work. Being a physician in the Emergency Room of Cicero General Hospital was draining. She was just out of medical school with an optimistic attitude but was quickly getting drained by the intense work of the E.R.. It was 10:00 p.m. and Dr. Street was finally off. The drive to her house was thirty minutes so she was driving a little faster than the speed limit.

She was cruising along the highway in her blue Porsche when she heard a sickening crunch. She slowly glanced over and saw a twisted silver Honda CR-V, headlights smashed in and front totaled. However, the condition of the silver car was nothing compared to the one it crashed into. The car was a black 1967 Chevy Impala. The Chevy was flipped on it's hood and the driver's side was completely smashed. Dr. Street immediately pulled over to investigate and dialed 911. She ran out of her vehicle to inspect the damage.

The driver was a man who looked about 32. His hair would probably be dirty blonde if it was not drenched with blood. He was twisted in such a position that she assumed he had a vertebrae complication. Judging b the amount of blood flowing from the wound, the man probably a severe concussion, if not a skull fracture. Even though head wounds are notorious for bleeding, this one looked extremely bad. She looked closer and saw a women in the passenger side, who had dark hair and was most likely the same age as the driver. There was a young boy in the back, who looked to be around eleven. Dr. Street immediately started trying to get in the car to help, but she they were trapped for now by the ruined state of that classic car. She checked to see if any of them were conscious. She then heard a faint, weak voice.

"Sammy...Sammy...are... you...don't... Sammy?" Brooklyn turned, surprised to see the driver awake.

"It's okay. Help is on the way just relax. Can you tell me your name?" the young doctor said, trying to keep the injured man conscious and distracted.

" S..mmy?" the driver's eyes were barely open, but Brooklyn could tell that his pupils were blown which meant a concussion which could contribute to his confusion.

"Can you try to stay with me? I need you to stay awake. I need you to focus so we can help you and your family. " That seemed to get through to him. He closed his eyes, only to open them again, this time attempting at being much more focused, but his speech still weak and slurred.

"Whoareyou? Where's Smmy? Hlp Smmy frst."

" My name is Brooklyn Street. I'm Dr. Brooklyn Street. It's okay, an ambulance is coming to help you. I need you to help me so I can help your family. What is your name?" Brooklyn played the family card because that was the only one that would make him pay attention.

"Where's Smmy? Is...he...okay?" He said quietly, his eyes reverting back to their glazed look.

"Okay. I don't know who Sammy is. Is he your son back there?" Brooklyn assumed the boy must be the driver's son. He seemed to show extreme concern for this 'Sammy'. Dean blinked.

" Not..son...Sammy's not here. Is he...okay?"

" I think he's fine. Don't worry." Brooklyn was getting confused. Who could this Sammy possibly be and how could he be so important to this man? "Hey, I need you awake so we're going to talk ok?"

" 'm tired... Sam...Dad...srry...I jst...don't know wht else to do..."

" No, stay with me!" the doctor exclaimed as the driver started to close his eyes. "Dang it," she muttered.

Brooklyn leaned into the back seat and placed two fingers on the boy's neck, feeling a steady pulse. He was just unconscious, not in any immediate danger. Dr. Street went around the to the passenger side to find the women waking up. The raven haired women groaned and tried to get free of her seatbelt. She was doing it successfully and finally crawled her way out of her cracked window. Dr. Street helped her out of the mangled car.

" I'm Dr. Street. Help is on the way. Are you hurt?"

" It's my..uh.. Shoulder..." the woman replied.

By the way she was holding it, Dr. Brooklyn deduced that the shoulder was dislocated." Ok relax. I'm just going to pop it back into place. What's your name?"

" I'm Lisa...ow!" she exclaimed as the doctor fixed her shoulder."Um..thanks for the warning."

" The expectation always makes it worse. Let me look you over quickly, then I can try to see what is wrong while we wait for the ambulance to come. Alright?" Lisa nodded. " Okay, might as well make small talk. Who are the two guys?"

" The driver is my boyfriend, Dean and the boy is my son, Ben. Do you think they will be alright?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm. Just keep that shoulder still. Both of them are trapped in the car, but when the EMTs come, they can remove the twisted metal. From the looks of things, I think Ben should be fine because most of the damage was done in the front of the car. Honestly, I am not sure about Dean, he doesn't seem to be in a good condition. However, he was awake earlier and that can be considered a good sign. Actually, he was asking for someone. Someone named Sammy. That was all he said. He was wondering where Sammy was and if he was okay. Do you know who Sammy is?"

Lisa's eyes immediately darkened as she replied. " Sammy was his younger brother. He died last year. He was the only family Dean had. They went through a lot together and Dean practically raised Sam."

" I'm sorry, that must have been hard," Dr. Street knew how hard it was to loose a sibling, "Can you lie down for me?" Brooklyn continued with her exam, "Is Ben both of yours?"

" He's mine, but not Dean's. Although most of the time you would think he is Dean's and not mine." Lisa looked at the ruined car and then back at the ground.

Trying to keep Lisa distracted as well as satisfying her own curiosity, Dr. Brooklyn continued the conversation." So how did you and Dean meet?"

Lisa grinned at that. "Dean and I met way back. It was 11 years ago, we were young and impulsive. We spent a whole weekend together. It was the best weekend of my life. Then we went our separate ways. Until three years ago when he showed up at my door..." Lisa was interrupted by the sound of sirens and the flash of red and blue lights.

Brooklyn helped Lisa up and said," I want to hear the end of your story. I'll come by tomorrow. I'm going back in tonight to make sure you and your family is tended to."

Lisa grabbed Dr. Street's arm with her good one."Thank you Doctor Street."

Brooklyn nodded in reply. Dr. Street ran up to the EMTs to fill them in on her analysis of their conditions. She saw them start to tear away the metal from the classic car. Then she hopped in her Porsche and sped her way back to the hospital to be ready for her upcoming patients.

Twenty minutes later, the E.R. was insane. Brooklyn was anxious as to get to work because she was assigned Dean as her patient. As soon as he came in on the gurney, she knew it was back news. He was a mangled mess. The side of his face and neck were coated with a thick layer of blood that was still flowing. His neck was already stabilized in a C-collar and he already had an IV running into his forearm. The forearm whose skin wasn't torn by a compound fracture. His cheat was covered in bruises and gashes. She knew there was probably internal damage? She was also concerned about the damage she saw to his spinal cord while he was in the car. Brooklyn was worried because she wanted to help this family. 'Come on Dean, stay with me," Brooklyn thought to herself, 'No. Okay, just focus. It's just like any other patient. Don't get attached. Focus. Do your job.'

" I need an OR room immediately. See if 5 is open." Dr. Street commanded.

Just as she said that, Dean started to tense up. ' No no no no, don't do this, not now.' Brooklyn thought. Then Dean started convulsing violently. 'No, severe concussion triggered a grand mal seizure. This is not looking good for you Dean . This is not what we need right now.'Dr. Street thought to herself.

"Get a muscle relaxant. Immediately!" A syringe was slipped into his IV and he started to fall limp. Dr. Street quickly begun to tend to Dean's injuries. Brooklyn continued diligently for the next 3 hours until Dean was finally stabilized. She then sent him up for an CT scan as well as a x-ray for his back and forearm. As she was on her way to meet with the spinal surgeon of the hospital, she saw a familiar face in another hosptial room, sitting in a chair next to a bed containing an eleven year old.

" Lisa,"the doctor said as she entered, " How are you and Ben?" Lisa turned to face Dr. Street. "We're alright. They are keeping us overnight for observation. We just got a little banged up. Do you have any news on Dean?"

" Can I talk to you outside Lisa?" Lisa followed the doctor to the hallway."We have him stabilized right now which is all we can ask for. However, his condition is pretty serious. He has a compound fracture in his right arm as well as bruised ribs and some lacerations from the debris. His vertebral column is dislocated so we are planning to take him into surgery as soon as we think his body is up to it. We are taking him up to test right now but as far as we can tell he has a severe concussion, which triggered a seizure on the way to the OR. We are doing the very best we can and we are extremely glad that he his stabilized, but he is not out of the woods yet..."

Brooklyn's pager buzzed and on the screen was the number of Dean's hospital room."Excuse me, Lisa, I will find you when I have more information." Brooklyn ran upstairs to the OR where Dean was.

To be continued... Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to put up. As always, comments, concerns, and criticism are appreciated. :-) For those of you who enjoy Lost, yes, there is a charecter reference to it in this chapter. However, this is not a crossover, so there will be no supernatural plane crashes. See what I did there? :-) Enjoy!_

Dr. Street heard the alarms go off and knew it was because of Dean.

When she arrived at the room. One of the nurses had already brought in a crash cart.'Crap,' Brooklyn thought to herself, ' Get yourself together. This is just another patient that's all. No different. Just do what you know. You never get compromised. Fix it. Now is not the time to be an idiot.' Dr. Street was frustrated by how attached she was becoming to this patient. She never is this attached. Of course she cares about her patients, but Brooklyn Street has always kept a professional distance. Become close enough to make them feel secure, but distanced enough not to become emotional.

Dr. Street knows that when she gets emotionally involved, it always ends badly. Probably because she is always attached to the ones who are holding on by a thread. It is always the five year old with a fatal onset of meningitis. It is always the man that has been married forty years who has suffered a heart attack and Brooklyn is the one left to deliver the news to the wife. Dr. Street learned quickly in residency that attachment is the road to becoming an alcohol-dependent physician.

That is something she swore to herself that she would never become.

She grabbed the defibrillator pads as soon as the machine was charged and ready for use. Dr. Street pressed them onto Dean's young but abused body.

Her patient jerked up.

Pulse: nothing.

She waited for the defibrillator to charge and shocked Dean again.

Still nothing.

This pattern continued for a few minutes before Dr. Street decided it would be better to do chest compressions. The defibrillator wasn't working out of him and Dean's body being jolted upward was causing a lot of strain on his injured spine.

Brooklyn started placed her hands on Dean's chest and started counting.

Once she did 30, one of the nurses squeezed a BVM, filling Dean's lungs with air.

Dr. Street repeated this pattern two more times before...

" We have a sinus rhythm in his pulse."

'Finally...' Brooklyn let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding. Dr. Street told the nurses to keep Dean in ICU for now because his body wouldn't be ready for surgery after that. While the nurses were getting Dean situated, Dr. Street headed downstairs to talk with Lisa, Ben, and hopefully with the spinal surgeon she was planning to meet with earlier before this whole fiasco.

"Ms. Braden?"

"Dr. Street?" Lisa's concerned brown eyes meet the doctor's grey ones.

"Yes, I am sorry I had to run off like that but..."

"It was Dean wasn't it?" Lisa interrupted.

"Yes, I am afraid so. He in under control for now."

"Can we see him?"

"No, not yet. Maybe after you and your son are officially released. We want to let him recover from the ordeal earlier as well. Then, we want the spinal surgeon to take a look. It is too early to assume, but a portion of his vertebral column could be dislocated. However, it could just be bruised and have a lot of swelling from the accident. We'll see. He is scheduled for an MRI later today." Dr. Street replied.

She was going to mention that the lack of oxygen to Dean's brain could increase his chance of slipping into a coma, but held her tongue. This small family already had enough bad news in the past eight hours. Dr. Street was dreading the anticipation of telling Lisa and Ben that Dean is in a coma.

While the human side of her is praying that Dean will wake up soon and have a speedy recovery, her logical side is telling her that his chance of waking up soon is less than 5%.

"Lisa, why don't you get some rest and in the morning I'll treat you and Ben to breakfast. That way I can finish hearing the rest of your story." Lisa smiled.

" I'd like that. Thank you Dr. Street."

The grey-eyed doctor nodded in reply and headed to the office of the hospital's spinal surgeon, Dr. Jack Shepard. Brooklyn was glad that Dr. Shepard was at this hospital and not some fancy high end hospital in Los Angles. He was an amazing surgeon and surprisingly, did not have an ego the size of Russia. He was pretty reserved and genuinely cared about his patients.

Dr. Street knocked on the dark wooden door leading to the surgeon's office. "Jack Shepard? Hello this is Dr. Brooklyn Street from the E.R."

"Oh yes Brooklyn," he replied," please come in Dr. Street."

Brooklyn opened the door and saw the dark-haired man working diligently on paperwork at his desk. His kind eyes looked up as she entered his neatly kept office."What can I do for you?"

"I have a potential paitent for you. He is in his early thirties and just was in a car accident. He was the driver. His girlfriend and her son were in there as well, but they are fine now, just a little scraped up. I think he either slipped a disc, dislocated his vertebrae, or it could just be bruising. I need your professional opinion on this one. I truly hope it is nothing serious, but you are the best and he definitely needs the best."

" Hmmm. Ok. I'll take a look at him. Has he had a MRI yet?"

"No, not yet. He is scheduled for one later today though."

" Good. Thank you for bringing him to my attention personally."Dr. Street nodded and started to leave when the surgeon's gentle voice stopped her. "Oh and Brooklyn, get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in 48 hours. You can't care for your patients when you can't focus. It's past your shift anyway. If you are not going home then at least take a little nap in the break room. You need it." Dr. Shepard smiled and let her leave.

Dr. Street walked upstairs to where the staff break room was. She took off her white coat and put it down over the coach. Brooklyn sat down on the orange coach and laid her head down on the blue pillow.

'Dean, you better not do anything yet. Not when I'm not there. Don't die on me.' This was Dr. Street's last though before drifting into unconsciousness.

_ Thank you for reading! To be continued_...


End file.
